Swagbucks Wiki
'' SwagBucks 'Swag Bucks' is a search engine launched in 2007 under the name SearchWinMerch. The website allows users to earn a virtual digital currency called 'Swag Bucks, commonly earned by using the website's special search engine. Users may also earn Swag Bucks by completing special offers and tasks or referring friends. On occasion, the site administrator may also post a code that can be redeemed for a certain amount of Swag Bucks. Users can redeem Swag Bucks for a variety of both electronic and physical prizes from the site's '''Swag Store, ranging from MP3s and wallpapers to trading cards and video games. After you sign up at www.swagbucks.com, make sure you use them as your default search engine. ' =Examples of Prizes= Apparel and Accessories Books and MagazineS Consoles and Video Games Digital Wallpapers EcoSwag Electronics For the Kids Roughly 3 Million SB = 1 Human Child SwagBucks has always maintained that the focus and vision for their company is to help the children, whether this be through pumping their parents wallets full of Swag resulting in the best Bar Mitzvah little Jebediah could ever want or dream for, paying famous musicians and actors to do make-a-wish appearances for our 4-wheeled friends or actually buying children out of sweatshop slavery using hard-earned SwagBucks. Each SwagBuck is rumored to contain the essence of a child's soul although how this essence is extracted and then infused with the virtual currency is still being investigated, this has given birth to the first Pure Currency making it the only form of currency one can use if they wish to ascend to heaven at the end of their mortal coil. As one actual human child said "Bitcoins are like SwagBucks without the swag" showing how SwagBucks is so vastly in tune with our future leaders than other crypto-currencies including DogeCoin and the Yen. Last year at SwagCon; the annual convention for the supporters and users of SwagBucks, the company revealed the latest of their many pioneering technological advances by showcasing SwagBob the first sentient being consisting of only Crytpo-Currency. The controversy around the creation of SwagBob began when SwagBob escaped the convention violently killing 50 and injuring 2000 in a rapidly expanding pyro-clastic blast of Swag that hit downtown Los Angeles, and then disappearing into the woods. SwagBob's location remains unknown. This prompted the swift formation of a black ops team led by Cornelius Jones, one of SwagBob's creators who has also used the technology used to create SwagBob to enhance him and his team members to a point where capturing SwagBob is a feasible reality. Gift and Reward Cards 500 SB = $5 Amazon Gift Card Health and Beauty Movies and TV Music Office and School Supplies Posters and Prints Sports and Collectibles Swagstakes Trading Cards =How To Earn Swag Bucks= First, make sure that you signed up at 'www.swagbucks.com. Then do the following tasks. Search Engine You will be payed Swag Bucks if you use their search engine. Sometimes, a CAPTCHA is required to be filled for you to get the Swag Bucks as a security purpose. If you do win, it will say it above your search results. Special Offers There are four "walls" of special offers available: Gambit, OfferPal, TrialPay, and Paymentall. These walls are filled with requests that if completed, you will receive Swag Bucks. There is another wall on the homepage: gWallet. Shop If you enjoy shopping online, do it via Swag Bucks! You can shop at great stores like iTunes, Foot Locker and Dell. There are hundreds (maybe less) of stores that you can shop from. You will be payed two Swag Bucks for each dollar you spend. There may be a long wait for the Swag Bucks to come. Trade In You can trade in your old cell phones or iPods for Swag Bucks. The amount you get depends on your phone/iPod. Invite Friends You can invite friends to Swag Bucks using a referral link. Every time they win by searching, you win Swag Bucks equal to the amount they won. You can win up to 1000 Swag Bucks per friend. Your friend does not get any less than they would if they weren't your referral. Promote Banners Promote banners are pictures that you can put up on your websites, blogs and more. If someone clicks on the banners and signs up on the page that it leads to, they become your referral. Every time they win by searching, you win Swag Bucks equal to the amount they won. You can win up to 1000 Swag Bucks per referral. Your referral does not get any less than they would if they weren't your referral. The Swidget The Swidget is a widget that you can put up onto your websites, blog, Facebook and more. It allows other people to see what kind of prizes are there, how many Swag Bucks that the widget belongs to have and more. If someone signs up using that, the owner of the widget gets them as a referral. Daily Polls Each day, the website has a new poll. If you answer the poll on the day it is released, you get one Swag Buck. If you missed it, you can still answer it but not get the Swag Buck. Trusted Surveys You can complete a survey to get Swag Bucks. There are not many surveys currently, and you might be denied to be able to complete the survey. Other Swagcodes Occasionally, TSG releases a Swag Code. You can enter this code on your homepage to receive Swag Bucks. Swag Codes do not last forever. They expire after a few hours. Twitter Trivia Every Thursday night on Twitter, TSG holds a trivia competition. He says three sets of three questions and the first few people to answer them wins Swag Bucks. Toolbar If you have the Swagbucks Toolbar, you can win 1 or 2 Swag Bucks per day when you start the browser or refresh the toolbar. Other If you have a popular blog, you can team up with TSG and win Swagbucks. =What Are You Waiting For?= If you haven't signed up yet, what are you waiting for? Click on the link below to sign up and start winning things! http://www.swagbucks.com Category:Browse